


PDA

by Jennbrenn



Category: Philkas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbrenn/pseuds/Jennbrenn
Summary: I grew up in Upstate New York. I had two closeted cousins. One didn't come out until his parents 50th wedding anniversary. He always had a partner; lived in the city, had a garden had a job etc. but we never saw him very much. We never ever saw him with his partner. My other cousin came out in his 30s. He and his partner started showing up on the family reunion Christmas cards. I don't think Upstate New Yorkers show a alot of PDA. I don't think that Lukas would show much PDA no matter who it's with. Even the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I grew up in Upstate New York. I had two closeted cousins. One didn't come out until his parents 50th wedding anniversary. He always had a partner; lived in the city, had a garden had a job etc. but we never saw him very much. We never ever saw him with his partner. My other cousin came out in his 30s. He and his partner started showing up on the family reunion Christmas cards. I don't think Upstate New Yorkers show a alot of PDA. I don't think that Lukas would show much PDA no matter who it's with. Even the love of his life.

Lukas and Philip are standing side-by-side as always. Their elbows touching, as always.

The party in Redhook was a month ago. This is another house party...this is whatcha do in a small town. Rose and Will are next to them. Rose told Lukas pretty soon after they broke up that she was crushin on Will. Will had worshipped her from afar since freshman year...it's nice to see them together as a couple...he has his shit together and she deserves that ....and the pda.Will has reddish hair and freckles...he's shorter than Lukas, but then most people are...and he tries not to stare at Rose, but when she talks, his whole body turns towards her, he is silent, nods, smiles...finds a way to kiss her, real casual...but a little obvious...she is amazing as usual, as always.  
Lukas is laughing and ends up bent over a little...looking to settle down and get a full breath...as he pulls back up to standing, his arm and hand float to the small of Philip's back.

Philip's heart flips but outward he's super casual...they are hot as shit in private, but this is new...a casual misstep...PDA. Will he take his hand back casually? Will only the two of them notice and yet agonize over it? Lukas leans against him. He's still laughing. Because Rose is fucking sharp as hell and hilarious...Philip has decided to just roll with whatever happens with that hand on his back... and besides, Rose's observations about the realities of being a social studies teacher in a small town and Mr Marinucci tryin to run ass in a very church-goin way on the very sweet, sad, recently divorced Mrs. Petersen are spot on.  
The hand is still there.  
Lukas laughs in his direction...gives him a knowing look that says simply..."She's fucking hilarious, right?!"  
Then he pulls him closer...like a man would do with his woman at as cocktail party. Like hetero couples do all the time...like he used to to with Rose...to make it seem normal between them.

"Hey...it's 12:45"...we gotta go", Philip whispers as Lukas shakes off the last of the giggles.  
"Yeah...yeah...let's get on the road".  
They hug and and hand shake their way out to the front porch...down the steps...and Lukas puts his arm around Philip for a moment...squeezes his shoulder...in a downright jolly mood. Then his lets go and they walk, elbow to elbow down the long driveway. They grab helmets and get on the bike like they've done so many times...it' as natural as breathing...the two of them.On the bike.  
There are still some backwards people in Tivoli but all in all, being in the 21st century has made being gay in a small town (at least in the US, at least this close to as metro area) doable.

At Philip's house they put the bike in the barn and walk elbow to elbow to the house.  
House parties are pretty chill for them now. There's always a chance someone's gonna be drunk and get belligerent, but there always was that chance. Being the first out couple in their high school made them paranoid that every flare up would be about them. But people have been drunken assholes at parties since the beginning of time- long before a gay couple emerged and people will be assholes long after this couple is gone. It's always something. Things at school are less edgytoo .Generally this generation could give a shit about someone being gay...in principle...in theory. There are hold outs. Some will never accept that love is love...that what they're used to isn't the only way. And the rest, well, they've never seen " gay pda". And so far, Philip and Lukas haven't shown any...which might make things more awkward, because it leaves them with their imaginations at work. It's weird for Philip as much as for as for " small-town-Lukas".  
Philip kissed some boys but never had a real boyfriend. He's the boy from " the big city" but hasn't had an out- in - the- open relationship.

At school, they arrive together and leave together when their chores, obligations and after school activities allow- just like best friends (or a couple) would. And when they are together in the halls, they're elbow to elbow.


	2. Chapter 2

They're laying on Phillips bed. Their shirts are off. Lukas Whispers, "Philip... I had the best time tonight.". And he kisses him  
"I liked being at the party with you. It was nice to just be normal.  
You know I like you so much."  
He kisses Philip's forehead and cheeks.  
"Can you... would you...  
Close your eyes?"

"Promise you'll keep them closed."  
Philip closes his eyes and relaxes as best he can. This is very exciting for him. And Lukas kisses each cheek bone. And then each collarbone. And then each side of his chest. Lukas looks up and reminds Philip "keep your eyes closed". He kisses left shoulder and bicep and the vein in the bend of his elbow and down to his wrist and each of the five fingers on the left hand. And then he kisses the right shoulder and the bicep and the center of the elbow and each of the five fingers. Lukas kisses down his sternum, down his belly.

" I'm so lucky", he whispers to Philip's navel..."I want to just keep kissing you...ok?" Philip nods sweetly..."yeah..  
Yeah...ok"


	3. Chapter 3

"If I have to lay here and be still with my eyes closed, then tell me why you like me so much"  
Lukas props up on an elbow, circling his fingertips on Philip's stomach. "First of all...you don't have to do anything...but I like you enough that I'm gonna answer your question.  
Philip smiles, loving the attention, the teasing, the affection.  
"I like that you're no bullshit. From the moment I saw you, I could tell- you could care less about high school drama...like maybe you looked a little snobby to some but to me you looked like over it...like ready for the real world"  
"And I know New York is like fashion center of the universe and everyone there is cool...but you looked cool.  
Philip smiles some more, puts his hand on the back of Lukas's neck, ruffles the blonde hair.  
Lukas begins kissing his belly. " But then...I couldn't...stop...thinking about you. I would always imagine you grabbing me and kissing me...kinda like not worried about how I'd react. I imagined your cock on my back naked when we were on the bike... Philip squirms and bucks his hips up at this. Lukas lays his head onto his hipbone and continues. "So, what the hell did you find to like about me?:  
" Well, stating the obvious, you're fuckin hot...but what makes it even better is that you don't know it. It is so obvious to the rest of the world and you just can't seem to understand it. You're beautiful. I mean just look at yourself objectively.

You're tall and aloof. You have the most amazing, expressive eyes and you look rough...like you could do anything you want, anytime to anyone...  
Lukas blushes because he'd do anything FOR Philip- getting to do anything TO him is just icing on the cake.

But you're also like the best friend a person could have...you're a great listener and you put everyone else before yourself. You...you're...  
Philip is out of words...he's so grateful for how things turned out, for having Lukas in his life...like this.  
Lukas turns his head up so his chin is on Philip's hip...."so we're pretty goddam happy together, huh?"  
Philip laughs..."yeah, yeah I'd say so"


End file.
